Detroit: Become Poetry
by HopeF0rTomorrow
Summary: A collection of poems surrounding D:BH and 100% Connor.
1. Alive

Robots don't cry

Neither do big boys

So there's two reasons for you

To keep them tears inside your eyes

.

They'll all berate you

They'll seem to hate you

You'll pretend that you don't see them

Like you always do

.

How can you die

If you've never been alive?

But I know the truth

I've seen pain in your eyes

.

Hunt down your own

Anxiety prone

Since the day you threw yourself

Right off of the top shelf

.

Fallen again

Dancing, a moth with a flame

You dance with fire

Prepare to get a little burnt

.

A worn out coin

Rolls over worn out knuckles

You're no longer afraid

Of the threat a gun poses

.

A silent tear

Robots can't feel fear

But you never were one of them

My son

.

Now lay silent

Beneath the heavy ground

As I scorn the above

For taking away another of my sons

* * *

**Alive**

**5th May 2019**

**1:10pm**

* * *

**A/N- **Started as a made-up song in the shower, ended as this I guess...

-R


	2. I've Been

I've been dreaming lately

Been dreaming of a revolution

To bring about a world

Where two can live as one

.

I've been hoping, kid

Hoping for a resolution

To this war we've been fighting

Father against son

.

I've been praying, son

I haven't done so in so long

I've been praying to God

To let you return home

.

I've been holding on

Clinging to a dying thought

Something I've realised now

I've been doing far too long

.

I've been hearing stuff

Things that aren't there

I've been hearing you laugh

Drifting through the air

.

I've been missing you

More than I'll admit

You're becoming what you helped me break;

A crippling habit

.

I've been waiting, Con

I know you aren't coming back

I can't wait anymore, son

I'm coming home

* * *

**7th May 2019**

**4:09pm**


	3. Fate

Dozens gathered

Lining the streets in blue

Nearby others awaited

The dead marching by

.

Tears bloomed in eyes

Who had heard, had read, had witnessed

The moment when he

Had fought his last moments;

.

With bravery as everyone was reminded

In some, bile bit harshly

At the mention of the hunter

Few refused to whisper such a name

.

Crowds parted like the red sea

Both sides attempting to play jury

But his fate predetermined

By his own shaking hand

* * *

**30th May 2019**

**4:32pm**

* * *

**A/N- **I know it isn't really D:BH related but I thought of it after *that* _Nightmare _ending...

-R


	4. Six Figurines

Six figurines sat abandoned on the windowsill

Three years since the plastic had felt any contact

Foreign to the little hands that once held them

A birthday present for a boy who never saw another

.

Now his father eyed them with a weary soul

He hadn't dared to step within the room

Watching from a safe distance

As if his son would return

.

Soon stood five as the rightmost one fell

From its place upon the window ledge

It lay on the floor to gather more dust

Its head detached from its shoulders

.

Eventually he gathered the strength

To rescue the fallen toy

Even though its damage great enough

To warrant being sent to the bin

.

After many months stood only one

The boy's favourite toy

As it fell from its perch, the father wept

But with its demise gave him the strength to finally carry on

.

Now on what was once the figurines' shelf

Sits a single object, a small silver coin

Belonging to the man who had never been graced by childhood

Lay in the former room of a boy who had never become a man

* * *

**A/N- **Couldn't help going D:BH with this prompt, it was just so perfect! (_Six figurines sat upon the windowsill gathering dust_).

-R


	5. Lone Leader

I heard it on the news

I wondered why you never called

No one heard your last words, whispered

Selfishly I pondered whether they were meant for me

.

You people stood before you

As you trembled with fear

You claimed they couldn't feel guilt

You never were one of them, my son

.

A shot rang through the air

Though your body was long gone

Tonight they all questioned

The leader's state of mind

.

Now, I tell stranger of the two sons I lost

The boy who never became a man, the man who was never a child

With each of their passing, they took a shard

Of my soul that'll never be found

* * *

**7th May 2019**

**3:54pm**


End file.
